Warrior and the Stranger--Finding of Mother Earth and Father Time
by huntingfortruth3
Summary: The real story of which I typed out for you to read or enjoy. It may reflect any events that happened in Genesis or the book of Luke, Christ's story in the bible. Its basically a Christian conversional romantic story. Isabelle represents a woman in the major sacrifices of Holy Matrimony and someday the mother of the world. She portrays St. Mary, Jesus, and St. Therese-little flower


Warrior and The Stanger

The Catholic History of the romance of Mother Earth and Father Time

Introduction

From Liberty Queen, we hear the walkthrough of what happened to Gaston's return and rescue, Agatha comes out of hiding and saves her children of her parents, the first Adam and Eve of Narnia, from the great lesson of true love. Agatha Gaston is not the enchantress, her lesson came from inspirations of a cripple old woman who tested her loved ones from the late 1700s, who escaped to two different times. This old woman was none other than Notre Dame, Virgin Mary, the Queen of the universe. The curse was not magic, but a fatal allusion. The rose wasn't magic at all, the rose was a beautiful motivation gift from the Holy Virgin to Agatha, who gave it to Isabelle's older but naïve brother, Prince Adam of early France's kingdom in Fantasia. People have become too distracted in life to understand the mysteries of the creator and his only begotten son. Some reflections and mysteries will be revealed in time, as we eventually discover Gaston's turn around, Belle's inherited past Maurice struggled to tell Belle the truth, who didn't know Rose would return. Aslan you shall meet as Isabelle's adopted father since Richard's death and Rose's blessed heart. Alexander stepped down from royalty which killed and made his stepfather suffer, his biological father was scared and struggled to tell Belle the truth. Alexander marries Gaston's baby sister, Madeline Clarisse, a famous artist, inspired by her uncle Maurice. Gwen Gaston, the wife of Mr. Darron, a rich Christian man, who left her his eldest son, Drake, and her two lovely daughters, Lena and Suzette, and she was promised a sweet, kind, and small husband that wouldn't try to become to proud to leave her alone.

Gwen and Le Fu married in late February, and Gwen instantly was blest to have a son by Aslan. Gwen started teaching Le Fu correct grammar and how to spell the "Gaston" name correctly. Gwen cherished her hilarious and stubborn husband, even though it was hard to find fault with him. Lena of 14 and Suzette of 12, couldn't wait for Aunt Isabelle to arrive. Grandpapa Bernard Richard Gaston and his wife, Maurice's older twin sister, came to teach Maurice about Rose's return with Agatha, who was always watching at every step of the game. Maurice learns the truth and is no longer scarcely overwhelmed, by recapping of the holy Eucharist and Notre Dame's blessing, Adam finds the truth from Gaston's Holy parents. "Gaston will return, he fell from the ledge as Adam saved Belle, but my son's life was revived when he was unconscious in his rescue. You've all played a wonderful and dangerous role. However, Rose and Agatha rescued Gaston in the deep darkness, which seemed to end, but really that was all an allusion too. Agatha cared for Gaston in a cabin of the dark woods, and she let Rose to the talking." As he narrates the story, Rose, Bernard's sister and mother to two sets of Adam and Eve's children, as brother and sister. "You will find your pleasant, strong, and fearless little wife, when she arrives in a white and purple waistcoat, riding a black winged horse, and she will have 5 golden guardian dogs along with her. She will come for the position as the new town doctor, deliver Gwen's baby boy, and she will reveal the truth as you learn to accept her as your equal." Said Rose, as Bernard quoted. "As your lessoned is learned, rewarded with Love has returned. Agatha, the old hag, shall guide you and watch over you two for the rest of the way. I will remain with Isabelle until you are both ready to be wed. Bernard, your father, raised my daughter. And now you will someday take the time to be both fighters and Aslan's chosen people. Mother Earth and Father Time, I wish you happiness."

Chapter One

The beginning of Mother Earth and Father Time

As the beginning was cherished, Mary didn't romanticly love Joseph, but God intended Mary to marry Joseph, as they were both favored. She excepted marriage to Joseph as she was pregnant with Jesus Emmanuel. But Joseph still loved Mary and loved the baby Jesus, whom he protected them until his death. Mary was only about 15 years old when the angel visited her to give the great message. Joseph was guessed to be about 40 years old. However, in this similar story, a portrayal of how Mother Earth aka First Mary and Father Time aka First Joseph became together. For Fantasy's lesson, I decided to imitate the Bible's story to re-teach our people or simply guide our entertaining love story of how to encourage the audience to respond. In this story, Mary chose Isabelle to be her character as well as the Eve child, and God chose Gaston, after he was cleansed and chaste, that this little lamb was Second Joseph and not nearly as shepherding as Jesus, because Isabelle plays five characters who are real in one person.

Isabelle is St. Joan of Arc, the 17-year-old girl who gets the Catholic French in the 1400s to end the bloody wars against England, in successful knighthood, Joan dies when the English found out she was a woman leader, they killed her to a flaming stake. She is young St. Therese the child of Jesus, and she did simple things to pleased God, she died early at the age of 24 who died of a fever as a Carmalite nun in the middle 1900s. Isabelle also plays as Jesus Christ, again, to remind you reader, I am not replacing Jesus with a feminine Christ, but she portrays as the feminist and religious teacher, shepherd, master, and forgiving lover to all that exists to her sight. I am giving you my character based upon my life and my childhood as Isabelle plays what kind of woman would show in the sacrifices of Holy Matrimony and revealing answers to Aslan's behind history. We are all revealed as Christ's brothers and sisters, royal children of his Holy Father, in portrayal as Truth, Emperor-over-the-seas, Aslan, as Christ, and Mary is the mother of Christ and Isabelle. Isabelle serves as a Christ figure. Peter can be two characters. Her brother, Le Fu, Gaston's forgiving friend and Gwen's new husband, and Gaston later isn't the monster who denied the truth, but he was the lost lamb that the shepherd went to find, nurture and bring him safely back home to his original family. "The Good Shepherd" will be mentioned as well as Isabelle's feelings, my thoughts as well as what I would do to help Luke Evans from his sad, gay life. Bard loses a wife, Vlad loves a family, a wife and a kingdom, Great Brittan loses relationship with France and America after the Constitution was signed in 1787. And Gaston has nothing in life to have or give…we'll see what I have in store for Mother Earth and Father Time.

Back in Time…

March 13th, 1741…

I was traveling on the main road to France, to a little town where Agatha's mission was healing. The curse was uplifted, and everyone was spring cleaning. Gaston was simple and wealthy, but he became an indirect attention from the townspeople as they soon remembered who they were. Mrs. Potts and Chip returned to farmer Potts, Coggsworth was not very pleased to see his wife, but Lumiere and Plumette were happy to reunite with each other once again. Gaston found Rose and returned with her to the castle. Maurice hid his forgiveness from Gaston, even though Gaston felt bad that he was a jerk before. Adam had never had a brother or a sister, and even though they started off on the wrong foot, Rose encouraged the boys to have fun and enjoy one's company. Belle was taught by Rose that what of her troubles and the prophecy Maurice was 'suppose' to explain to Belle once before. "Your father was 'suppose' to teach you the faith and our inheritance while we were gone making progress," said Rose, uprising her voice. "Anyway, Belle Marie, my, how much you've grown. I wish I could have spent that time with you. Bernard will be leaving to meet up with Isabelle, Agatha has explained much to the boys, as if we need to re-raise you all up again. When Isabelle was 3, your father and I married after my first husband died. He went to Narnia to keep the crown away from Jades, the white witch. I was suffering from a small fever…and your father thought I was going to die. Nope!" she explained, holding her hands. "As a Catholic mother and wife, I received the most healing Eucharistic feast that kept me alive forever long, it is only to be received at mass with the priest, not a reverend. Its not an everyday food or a treat, not even to begin with addictions, but it is a sacrificial food and drink that keeps our family and our children alive forever. But only, if you believe in him as he believes in us."

"Who is this Him, are you speaking of? Is it God?" asked Belle, curiously. "I know Agatha and Bernard have taught us so much before, I am a Christian, but is it enough for me, to revive my inheritance? Adam has a sister, and that's Isabelle, but then whom is my brother?" Rose smiles, "I'm am so very glad you've asked and become so enlightened to the fact of whom your siblings are. We are all brothers and sisters in Christ, through holy blood, you and Isabelle are sisters, Adam is your adopted brother in the faith, but Faithful siblings are allowed to marry, and he is your cousin. You have a twin brother named Alexander Gram, named after a future inventor who is very inspiring to your father and I, even he doesn't remember quite as well. He is married, and he will have a daughter very soon."

"Gaston is the absent oldest since his older brothers died, years before. Adam and Gaston are related through their parents. Agatha is Bernard and my mother. She is the Grandmother of the Great Inheritance and our Life's purpose through prophecy. I wish your father could tell you more than I was just 'fearless' or 'beautiful'. Oh, come now Maurice, why the long face? Don't get me wrong for me being upset with you, but it's a waste of time for be to be babbling on about it, while it lasts. I forgive you darling, I was hurt as much as you as we left each other for as such a time. Don't let Gaston suffer, let him be forgiven through me. And if you hate him, I will love him. God teaches us to love our enemies. As Isabelle, a noble, fair, and wise leader says, 'Gaston is no Monster, as Belle says. But Gaston is the lonely lamb, the sad and gay man…all alone and trembling in the world without a friend or a loved one to understand and teach him how to love, what is Christ and his life's purpose. I just feel awful, and you poor little lambs need help obviously!" she replied, as tears came out of her eyes. "I would bid you to forgive Gaston, look at how much her cherishes Adam's friendly forgiveness and their times as newly engaged brotherhood. Can't you have the heart to forgive and not to let the devil, himself, urge you to have faults between him? Can't you learn to give him a second chance, if you are not capable of doing so, I may never forgive myself. I'm just so sorry to see anyone so beloved distantly suffer so much." Rose began to bitterly cry as Belle rubbed her mother's tears away with her soft fingers.

"Mama, now that I know you are safe and alive. For now, that you have told me the full truth, I forgive my father for not telling me, it was so hard for him to even think of it. You never lost me once papa, even though you might have thought, it never happened. And since mama has forgiven you, I will forgive her. And we cannot even fight again, I want to the right thing, I will strengthen myself to forgive him." Said Belle, at last, as she held Rose in her arms. "I have a twin brother, I have wonderful stepsiblings, and I have such a wonderful couple as my parents. I am so thrilled that we have hopefully reunited once again. I hope someday I may be able to meet Isabelle for the first time."

Chapter Two

A new Doctor comes to town

I was riding on my horse, Fledge, my great-grand grandfather's horse. Fledge was a black winged horse, who could speak English, from the Narnia country. I was born in Auradon around the "Time Traveler" year of 1900, on June 15th, the Sacred Heart of Jesus day. I was grown up as a holy child and a royal princess, of whom I consider one of the first women generals, governor, and a doctor. I was very much a writer of Gaston Catholic History and Agatha's mission prophecy, and I was promised a suited suitor of my type, personality, and someone who as athleticly inclined as I was. Well, as I was, I mean to say that I was better than him. You see, Gaston thinks he can just pass everyone down in the street and have his way, he maybe more mature now, no one can say '"NO" to Gaston. Ha! That's what you think! When the new girl came to town, that's when my life started to become better and better.

I came into town, that one Spring day, I was looking for the old cottage where Maurice raised Belle, to make it my doctor's office. Gaston was shooting his gun outside of the village entrance, as I suspected. I'll let him play around with his toys and I'll be the one to straighten him up. After all, if Gaston were to become my husband, he can't go around claiming he's everyone's hero, he wasn't my hero, I was his in the Portuguese war. I cared for him limb to limb and aided him in full retreat. My fellow brother warriors defended their homeland with Notre Dame and my fair assistance. He, from the son of a high Catholic Prince, had no faith in God, I'm fairly sure he lost self-control from his great inheritance. That is why I have come to make his match, bring some sense into him, we shall see what becomes of Monsueir Gaston, when Feminine Gaston comes to town.

It didn't take long for me to clean up and move in, and after a week Gaston hardly noticed my arrival. As the documentary gives full detail, I left out some of the curious parts. (I want to remind you, reader, that as far as Emma Watson had her favorite part as childish, adventurous Belle, I wanted the part of Belle in Beauty and the Beast, as well as she. What would I do if I were Rose's other daughter, bringing some sense into Gaston, as my own character someday, Claire Teague as "The charming, but detached, and yet amused", Princess Isabelle.) Because in the old song, "To Be a Princess" it implies "To be charming, but detached, and yet amused". Alike the forbidden fruit tree of knowledge in the Bible in in the book of Genesis, or C. S. Lewis' Narnia book 1, The Magician's Nephew, Digory finds the magic Apple tree and brings the apple to Aslan as Jades, the evil witch uses the apple's power for her selfish treatment to temptation and a lying heart. The mirror is the same resemblance, but instead of Adam and Eve falling away from each other's protection, I set a good example for the characters. This time, Eve decides to love her enemies as the serpent shrivels because the truth hurts, which cures you. Eve decides not to have violence, because it doesn't solve your problems, as you would see Gaston from before if he didn't get what he want, he would rise fear.

But Gaston has learned from his mistakes and has learned to listen and try again. If you may have thought the Binbette's would have forgotten Gaston's fair attraction by now, really, they are foolish to try again, since I the rival isn't afraid to tell them who's the best for Gaston. Eve this time will raise Gaston, the new Adam, and keep the serpent away from temptation and her future husband. I like to think that Agatha will let me play with the future, and everything just happens to take place at the right time. Now, Father Time, will become proud, but a good listener, and still amused to Isabelle. And maybe even try to play around with her, to see how my part of the role reacts. Gaston comes down the lane on his horse, on the new day of the week. I'm in my blue and white dress, not the same as Belle's, this was a 18th century modern dress with the doctor's coat I had on. I carried a basket in the side of my arm looking over the fresh apples in the market. Gaston happened to dismount his horse who happened to see a beautiful maiden, such as I, in the marketplace. Like nothing he had ever laid eyes on before, as if…he somehow remembered her from somewhere. "The apples that are fresh on the inside have a perfect middle star, in the center of the apple. Golden Delicious and Red Delicious are often appealing. Not even an apple a day keeps the doctor away." I said, as I started to create a conversation of my own. "Now a rotten apple, with a nutty brown bruise or a black hole on the side of its eye, really isn't the best and healthy situation to enjoy. Mother Earth's snakes are nature's worms, who dig a whole in the precious healing apple to make its home out of, and to poison the beautiful man's mind, to work like a child in a man's body."

"And who do you suppose that specific man shall be? Huh? Do my eyes do not deceive me? Even the triplets are too foolish and dumb to see the truth. Self-confident and immature ladies, they don't deserve a man such as he. Neither does he deserve women such as they. Belle was too adventurous and childish, smart and beautiful, but not as charming or beautiful as me. He may think he can get what he wants, and no one can pass down his offer, or say no, but hey! They never met me, Dr. Isabelle Maurice, with me, he has to take his lumps wheither he agrees with me or not." Gaston starts to laugh as he steps beside me, and I didn't hesitate to turn around. "And he's such an incredible, handsome fool to love me…Aye, it was only about 13 years ago that we had met in the Portuguese war. And I had cared for him and a few wee lambs. Tragic, I know." I replied. "I still have my lucky pistol he once left me for a keepsake, but he doesn't remember our secret engagement…unless I'm going too far. My mind tends to travel, but I'm still in the same place—"

"Ehcem!" he coughed, on the side. "What or whom may I ask, are you talking to, Madueselle?" I stopped and stood very still, and then he came very close to me. I smiled, "Me? You ask? Don't you have any idea in your head, who has brains like Gaston? You can't even think at all?" I replied, teasing him. "No one has brains like, you? Think again, Gaston, I may just be able to think for you." Gaston smiles as he takes my hand and kisses it. "You? Such a beautiful maiden, such as you? So, you're the new doctor everyone talks about?" he replied, charmed. "I've had many men doctors, but having a woman coming to care for the village would be interesting. Who are you again?" I giggled, "Have you no idea, Gaston? You are not the same Gaston I cared for and loved, those 13 years ago." I replied. "I used to remember quite so much but, yet you haven't come so far. I am Dr. Isabelle Rose Maurice, the daughter of King Richard and Queen Rose of Auradon. My older brother was the beast, as I recall, the one you tried to kill and became friends with. Supposing something just happened, but I'm pretty sure Agatha just fixed it. What have you accomplished so far, yet you haven't been successful with? Oh! I know, don't get me wrong, no inheritance, no little wife or children?" Gaston smiles, "And does Dr. Isabelle have a cure for me?" he replied, holding an apple. "Alas, I have never laid my eyes on such a beautiful, strong, and wise creature. An Eve child, a beautiful woman of my tastes."

I smirked with a smile, "I see, you do already know in your mind who I am, and you are already playing with me. But you do not remember who I used to be from your heart, and that is what you want to know?" I replied, as he placed his hands, giving the apple in my hands. "I know everything you want to know, and everything you don't know. Which I was born with the future and dated with the past, and I have been arranged in marriage…but it didn't go as planned." He smiled, "If I would have kissed you, your lips would give me the antidote for my memory, in full? Or would I have to regain your favor somehow?" he replied, as he was about to kiss me, then I paused as I turned slightly the other way. "Or perhaps I will let nature take its course as it has always done before?" I took my black bow, from my shoulder, and I placed my basket down. I took the apple from his hand, I placed it on a far barrel of wine. "Stand back, Gaston, I'm about to show you how its really done," I replied, as he stood behind me. "I, English Belle of your wildest dreams have come to its end. You will no longer have a need to suffer, I will teach you of your inheritance and reform our lost love relationship once again. If you think…because you never took your time in thought…you are worthy of Mother Earth? The Binbette's don't stand a chance."

I shot the apple, and it was in the bull's eye, and it amused most of the villagers. "No one in my life and yours, has ever defeated a shot like that! I'd like to see you try, unless you think you can't. Which is quite alright, because I have all the sympathy you need. I'm not that kind of lady you would become so easy with. You think you can just easy pass the villagers and get away with everything, Not a chance! Everyone thought you were a hero, everyone was inspired in you, until you let them all down. When they found out the truth and the spell was broken, they seem to ignore you in a flash. You never heard anyone say no to you and you ignored Le Fu when he was under the piano. Here, try to beat me, I don't mind." I gave him my arrow and bow, I knew that the black arrows were alive in the tree's wood, it responds to Mother Earth with truth and understanding. If Gaston's levels of his temper or mood with impacentness and limiting his full strength, then the black arrows will only respond how weak and strong he is. He needs physical education anyway. "Um…sure, I got this." Said Gaston, smiling as he drew the arrow back, aiming for the apple. But I guess no matter how hard he tried the bow wouldn't let go of the arrow. "Ugh…ugh…what? Why won't it budge? What kind of bow is this?"

"It's called a black bow, the black arrow was grown in the forests of Auradon, cut in the finest material for the best craftsmanship for finding the leverage of a pacient's weakness and strengths. Clearly you are weak to the bones, and no one is laughing at you. I see your problem, the black arrow isn't enchanted, the bow responds to free spirits, free will, and everlasting love. Truth will set you free, obviously there is a disturbance in the area." I replied, explaining. "With further hypothesis, in a fact that I grew up in that woods. I was a young doctor looking for the best limbs for the incredible crafting wood for 'The feelings arrow' where it will only work if you have faith in yourself and in your God, that you can easily win this shot. But simply, you don't remember the Maker, and you don't have faith in yourself. Maybe someday you'll have the heart to shoot that interesting bow, and we can work on your structure and tasks at hand. Bye for now, Gaston, and take care." Gaston stops me, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're just going to let me go just like that?" asked Gaston, confused. "What is it with this impossible bow, you make it look so easy. Why can't it pull back? Why can't it let me let it fly?" I smiled and took the bow and quiver of arrows, "Clearly this bow isn't you level, only the most passionate and skillful soldiers can pull back this weapon. But however, why don't you take a rest and I must attend to my daily duties. It was nice meeting you, Gaston, Good day!"

Gaston as always admired my little speeches and he's hasn't always appreciated that he always misses the prey unexpectedly. One day, when Bernard came to greet me in the village, I told him that Gwen would deliver in a few days and Gaston will make a fool of himself when he wants to gain my favor. "I feel like he already has my favor, he just hasn't found it in his heart to tell me close up, since I always turn around to pass his answer. I don't ignore him, I just don't thing the precious child man, that I intend he will become the father of our children, I intend to teach him, raise him myself, before he takes on the challenge of raising our adorable offspring in the Gaston Manor in Cabin's creek when Belle and Adam become King and Queen in Auradon in my place. Freedom, Liberty, and the persue of happiness. France and I will no longer have to suffer from the hands of Great Brittan, perhaps someday my future children will make our world innocent and beautiful again." I replied, as I took my knapsack over my back and I carried my gun in my pocket. "I'm going out today, and if Belle will come by to the cottage, you'll take over for me." He smiled, "Isabelle, you can't avoid meeting your baby sister. She's as excited to meet you, as Gaston is hiding his free spirits to propose to you and have your dreams come true." He replied. "I know I didn't say, 'To Make' your dreams come true, but I said, 'To Have' your dreams come true. Good-bye, Isabelle. Boy…you were such a bell growing up, and your still annoyingly chiming today in your little sounds of ringing away."

Chapter Three

You never want to mess with Feminine Gaston

"Ooh, there's a beautiful rabbit in the field, that's the finest cottontail rabbit I've seen all day," said Gaston, as Isabelle approached from behind. "But, she's never the truly the sweetest prey, that I've ever encountered before." As Gaston was about to shoot the rabbit, he heard a sudden gunshot behind him. "Ha! I believe that I may have won the sweetest prey this time. That's what makes him so appealing, that he's not willing to let himself speak the truth from his heart. Oh, I'm not sure if I'm ready, because I might scare her off." I replied, frowning, as my golden dogs retrieved after the rabbit. "I'll let my little, adorable ones have the rabbit, after all it is my duty to feed and care for all of my children. If you know what I mean?" Gaston dismounted off his horse, "What reason do you have in trying to press my buttons and trying to snap the sense out of me?" he replied, disturbed, but amused. "You seem to follow the rules of engagement. Become charming, but attached, and yet amused." I laughed, as I spread the picnic blanket on the grass. "I think you French mean to say, 'Charming, but detached, and yet amused," I replied, correcting him. "But that was an old rule song, and now we have another. But I assume your hungry after that hard tracking you set across for me. The sad man, all alone in the world, who can't do anything right, has me do all the dirty work for him. Not once has he told me, that I maybe the best for him and look what I have for you, my child!"

I set out fresh French bread, with a spread of strawberry jam and orange marmalade. "No man has ever enjoyed my home cooking, I make the best, because as a doctor and a woman, I know how to cure a man and feed a man. Even if he doesn't appreciate or does appreciate what I can do." I replied, pouring some water for him. "Water is most clarifying, why? Because up from the river Jorden, the baptism of our Lord, Jesus Christ, was cleansed by his cousin, John the Baptist, preparing the way of the new king. Water and Blood came out of his precious feast and his crucifixtion, and water is cold and refreshing for the soul and the mind. Wine and ale are the most ridiculous drinks I've ever heard of, they are so addicting it could almost kill a man or make him do something mad or crazy-off-his-horse. Like dancing on the tables as a hippacrit, and pouting about no little wife, no little adorable children around. What a Fool! You are so attractive and hilarious, yet you are such an absurd soldier. Wine drives you mad, and you become lovesick for the wrong woman, frankly she wasn't even a woman yet—" I replied. "He never asked her what she wanted in life, he never took his time or excepted a 'NO' answer."

Gaston finishes his bread and slurps his water down quietly and taking his time. He takes a napkin and washes his face, gently. "Isabelle, you are such a hilarious, beautiful, and smart woman. When I met my parents, my Grandmama saved me from the cliff and gave me a second chance, she nurtured me more than what you could have done, or that I have ever remembered you did. I'm not saying that you didn't, but you have cared for and loved the village, like I never did. Yes, I was a fool to begin with, I lost control, but every time I see you, talk to you, or even look at you, I feel like I remember something from my youth." He replied, as I looked up to him. "You are the most stubborn, confident, and sensitive, maiden I have ever met. I would have the struggle of asking you to be my little wife, but I have the trouble of making it out to you since I feel like I'm going to scare you. And if you know you are not like Belle, and you truly aren't afraid of me, or whatever my actions may bring, you'll always know what to do. You lighten my heart with wonderful and interesting lessons, I have learned to listen and take my time, but are you ready, even now, to court in my favor? Or should I accept favor from you? You seem worthy enough for me, but do I, a lonely, but rich Christian seem worthy for your hand in marriage?" I was astounded, I felt like I should encourage something to help him out. "Why don't we take a little time and you will ask the woman first of what I would like in life. Then when you know my deepest secrets and dreams, then I will hear from you," I started, sweetly rubbing his hand with my hand. "I want us to get to know one another, Don't you want to have a family with me? One that you may call your own and I can live as your equal?"

"What do you desire, Isabelle?" he asked, raising my hand to kiss it. "Please…it's getting rather emotionally for me. I-I feel like crying my heart out to tell you how I feel, but ladies first as you always know." I looked at him in the eyes, and said, "Its not what I desire, desire is such a strong word. I was taught sometimes desire is apart of a sinful greed, but even a lust would fit it. However, a want can be a start, and a jealous taste. But if you are using the words wisely, I would like…I would pray for, a man to live my life with, and he wouldn't treat me as his little doll, his little entertainment. Brittan at times have used women as their playful little things, and not giving them their own rights or decisions. Many woman have suffered from this, as well as I have. Why can't a man treat me as his equal like Adam has, Adam to Eve, Agatha to Sebastian, even to the rest of us. But George wanted it all for himself, what an unjust, unfair, and unkindly king. His descendant, Thomas Joint, was the cruel and upsetting brute I had ever met. He wanted to make me his priceless princess, his little jewel. Since he couldn't gain my favor and abuse my virginity, and my inheritance, he couldn't cause violence, so he did the most frightful thing any woman would wish they had escaped from. Silks to drag, heavy up the pain, golden jewelry to pleasure the jealousy and chained free spirit I had in my very soul."

I started to bitterly cry of the horror done to me, long ago. "He was the real monster, he worked for the devil himself and he couldn't be changed. He turned my precious brothers, into his mad dogs. 5 of them of whom I could save, and they have been close to me since. They watched me become clothed in horror, Christ was mocked, and dressed in hatred and cruelty. A white robe, of royalty, the purple shash of a king, and a crown of thorns over his head. As he gave me all the richuall any princess could want, it was a trap." I replied, trembling. "Was there ever such a man, someone less horrifying whom could love me as I am, was I too little to rule a kingdom? Was a nice cabin in the woods not enough for me? Was a simple husband who came home from the wars and love me for my heart, as Adam loved Eve to have their descendants? God was very angry with the people who killed his son, and the good people buried him in the tomb until he resurrected on Easter morn, on Glorious day. My brothers broke their chains, they rescued me from my bondage, and they let me loose from my greatest fear. There was no true happiness in Thomas' heart, there was no love or nurturing for Thomas. No blessing of Aslan to marry for love, and to have children willingly and freely. He had Nothing!"

I was bickering and sobbing against his chest, as he heard every word of my terrible story. "I believe all men and women are created equal, I believed that there was a Gaston of whom I could love, teach, and support as he supports me. We want each other and we want Aslan to guide us. We are his blest descendants and for a fact Thomas told me to ignore prophecy and teased me that you weren't real. He said that you didn't exsist and if you did, you were too old for me anyway. NO! That didn't stop me, instead of violence, I decided to forgive him. Thomas trembled before me, and he shrieked a fearful cry. I left the castle with my family, and my cherished dogs, and I went to become that nurse. I went to the Portuguese wars to seek a kind, handsome, and suffering soldier who indeed would need my help. I met him at camp, he was sweet, young and affectionate. He was my best friend and we went hunting together, we would talk about our feelings and our skills to complete each other. We were there to comfort and help each other. And one day, the war broke out, Uncle Bernard and I cared for our men and I sent my dogs to care for you, to bring you back to me safely. Le Fu said that he remembers the past slowly, one of the soldiers I recognized, Thomas Joint was serving the Portuguese war, he wanted more than victory, he wanted the young general as his wife. I am General Bella Gaston, of King Bernard of Auradon, raised by the finest, best, and well-skilled fighter. He almost shot you, finding out the truth that how he handled me. It shocked me to see you fight, and so I came between you and Thomas, I banned Thomas to the Black Iles, and Aslan made sure of it. I cared for your wounds, I loved you not as close as any woman could. We were later proposed, until one day…I left." I explained.

"What? What happened Isabelle? What does this have to do with what you want?" he asked, soothing my cheeks. "Tell me, Tell me! I'll listen more than I ever listened to anyone before." I told him that I left because the way wasn't safe for me anymore and we both needed a break. When Agatha went to take her mission to lead you into Belle's adventure and your castaway, you lost self-control and lost our memories. I was sick, feverish, and I wanted my world for you. I wanted to give you my inheritance, I wanted to take my time to teach you my life. My mission was to keep you in my herd, guide you away from any danger that would take you away from me. No more death, no more sin, no more wars. A place where you can roam free, with the woman of your heart, and the one you almost had a child with. I lost the child in a miscarriage, and I couldn't take the pain anymore." I explained. "I felt like I was a failure, I lost you and you don't even remember you were in love once. I kept my dreams and my prayers close to Aslan, and he delivered you from certain death, Grandmama Agatha couldn't let you die. Because you showed what a real hero you were to me and to my brothers, we are the witnesses at heart, and if Belle can't truly see that I can! I wish I could take you now, but I'm afraid that another war will split us apart, and well, Gaston, you are blest by the faith since you were born. And when you were 8, you might have sinned every now and then, but you have received the spiritual feast of new life. You will live forever, our age is countless, our youth is limitless. People may be able to know how old you are, but it's not the age that matters…unless your 60. But you want to regain your life again. I know how, just say the words and my soul shall be healed."

He started kissing me all over, he told me that he feels like he's known me forever, but its only been a few days. But he also said of a fool that he was, he doesn't know he'd become a good father, since he doesn't know how children come into this life. He doesn't know anything of raising a family, most just think that it comes most naturally. But then again, he's tired and wants to settle down, but Belle is now his friend, Adam and Alexander are his brothers, and Le Fu is his as well. His sisters remember much, and the elders are together once more. "I would accept you now if I could, but I just need a little more time to think it through, I love you with all of my heart. But I don't think I'm ready just yet." He replied, kissing my head. "Give me about two more days, and I can consider a courtship for now. If that's okay?" I nodded and urged myself to kiss him again. "That's fine with me, I just hope we can have our romantic fun as usual. I hope you'll accept me as I am and not as a little idol." I replied. "Well, I suppose I should return to the cottage, who knows what could be happening in the village now?" Gaston helps me up and I clean up the picnic. "I feel much better that I brushed that off my chest," he replied, as I gathered up my hounds. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" I nodded and hugged him, and then we were off, to our separate ways until we will soon meet again."

Chapter Four

The mirror reveals its mystery of temptation

I woke up in the morning, and I saw the Binbette's on the side of the cottage. "Bon Jour, Madueselle," said one of the triplets. "How was your date with Gaston yesterday?" I frowned, "What beautiful daisies would be blooming with gossip around town this morning," I charmed them, holding off to the side. "Gaston and I were once arranged in marriage, by love and understanding, but that was ages ago. I was only 14 years old at the time, and as I was almost 15…he was like 35 years old. But alas, Gaston is my best friend, as well as Le Fu's. But he's not your man to decide who is the best for Gaston. Any of you who can destroy that mirror over there, will determine who will get Gaston for his future…little…wife." I replied, getting my basket, "I bet your little, perfect hands can't break any window with any weapon that you are afraid to use. Look at you, poor, unfortunate souls. Don't waste your time fooling around with a child man, he's not worth your time. I have brothers from my childhood, who would love to have your courtship and hands in marriage." I turned to three of my dogs, I freed them from their dog transformations, and three gorgeous men, dressed in royal blue waistcoats were standing clear of the beautiful Binbette's. "Oui! They are so sheak!" said one, of the ladies. "Bon Jour, Monsuiers. Let us make haste and keep on our courtesy." Then happy triplets three and the three musketeers had a pleasant fun as two of my best dogs remained at my side. "That takes care of one distraction, now can I take care of the other one. By destroying that mirror." I replied. "Bon Bon and Sugar, come along my darlings!"

"You are one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," said Gaston, playing with himself in the mirror, as I walked up. "Of course, you aren't nearest beautiful as my love, my fair and beautiful lady, Isabelle Maurice. I wonder if Maurice will allow his stepdaughter's hand in my worthy of marriage." I approached him, "Apparently Maurice doesn't have the decision to make for me. It is my own choice and my own role in life to freely to decide that for myself. If you could agree, if you know what I mean?" I said, as he stood looking at me from the mirror. "Although, there is more than that mirror, than meets the naked eye. Here…I'll show yah!"

He turned around and I pulled him out of the way. "Prepare to meet your doom, Hades," I proclaimed to the mirror. "You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen you are to die for! You are not worth my time and my energy, Gaston is the most appealing prey, even a better suitor than you. He is the most beautiful, handsome, and kindest man I have ever wrapped my heart around since the day I beat him in a duel. I am no prey, Hades, I am the predator!" I shot the mirror with my gun and it broke into a million pieces once I let it drop. "Gorgeous, the Gaston interference, which means death. Hades, you are not worth dying for, were you the one who died for the world, carried the Holy cross and died for my sins? Did you die for the love of His people or for my sake? I don't think so." I replied, as the snake appeared from out of the mirror. "Beautiful, is to live. Beautiful is the Gaston upraise, the most favorable word you could ever describe to a loved one. I say, I am the most beautiful woman in the village, and I deserve the best. Gaston is the most beautiful man in the village, no offence to my other pacients, but he is my match. Alas, he is bone of my bone and flesh of my flesh. For woman was woven from the rib of man, and she was the partner to the man, 'wo-man', of whom we call Eve, the mother of the world. I, second Eve shall know my place as Mother Earth, and Gaston, who is Father Time, shall know his place is to become a prince in a peaceful homeland of my own. Where no one can ever again separate us or break us apart!" I smiled, using my Gaston charm, and took the snake by the neck. I squeezed his head off with my own bare fingers. "I may be small, but I am very strong," I replied. "You should never underestimate the power of Feminine Gaston. Orwiva!"

"Wha—what made you do that?" asked Gaston, surprised. "I did not see that coming!" I smiled and giggled, "Of course you didn't, but you gave me confidence to kill that beast, the real monster, before your very eyes. You were blind, but now you can see. You were lame and now you can walk. Gaston has a limitless age, called Eturnal Life, and through that…I'd love to go to the meadows and sing you my victory song, my love song to you, with my beautiful voice. You don't need a mirror to reflect yourself to see if you are beautiful, Gaston. Look at our world, Gaston, God did such a good job of decorating our beautiful universe. He created us, his most favorite creation, Mankind, men and women alike, bone of your bone and flesh of your flesh. Adam and Eve become one with the love of their Heavenly father, God, and in Aslan, the great lionheart, his son, Jesus Christ, who united us as one by the Holy Spirit. He blessed woman to bare children and many descendants, as she relies on the man to support the family, as their journey continues through Mother Earth and Father Time."

Mother Earth and Father Time

By: Al Sherman

How very special are we,

For such a moment to be, part of life's eternal rhyme,

How very special are we,

To have on our family tree,

Mother Earth and Father Time.

He turns the seasons around,

And so, she changes her gown, what they always look in their prime,

When they go on dancing their dance,

Of everlasting romance,

Mother Earth and Father Time.

When summer larks return to sing,

Oh! What a gift—they give,

When Autumn's days grow cold and short,

Oh! What a joy—to live.

How very special are we,

For such a moment to be, part of life's eternal rhyme,

How very special are we,

To have on our family tree,

Mother Earth and Father Time.

Mother Earth and Father Time.

(end song)

Gaston walked with me as we enjoyed the sunshine, and then he slowly waltzed with me for a little while, and then by the end of the song, he replied, "Isabelle, you are such an inspiration, and my life and time are always with you. No matter how many times you try to out smart me, I am smarter than a fox and I growing wiser every day, yet alas, I don't feel like I'm getting any older." He replied, as we walked back to the village. "Not long now, Isabelle, I will feel when its time for our new beginning, and I feel like I'm almost ready to share my eternal life with you. Ever since the war I've been feeling I've been missing something." I smiled and kissed his cheek once more, and then he rubbed my hands. "Soon, very soon, my darling…we will be wed by summer," he replied. "Soon, very soon, we are going to see the king." I looked back as he trotted away, on his horse and I smiled as I felt I knew what he had meant. The King has returned for the final blessing, my Heavenly father, will be ready to bless us in marriage and bring us all safely home to Auradon. Belle and Adam will begin coronation very soon.

Chapter Five

The Coming of Aslan, the Lionheart

I was walking up the hill of Mr. Potts' sheep farm, Faline Gaston, Gaston's mother, sat beside her niece and listened to her story of the good shepherd. Then they sang a duet of "The Shepherd's song". Gaston came up to the hill where the women sat, and then the little lambs came and sat beside them. I looked up to the hill where the sun was shining, and I got up and walked towards the woods. "Where is she going? The morning's only beginning." asked Gaston, suddenly. "I assume…to think…is she going to see the King, Mama?" Faline nodded, "Aye, and he has a task for her I bet. And this one will someday carry on a little one or two as well, which means that you will have to propose to her soon." She replied. "Gaston, you were full and excited when you were a child, I used to remember raising you and your sisters, and now you're all grown up. There has been a bit of some ups and downs, but you all somehow got through it, somehow Agatha and Aslan knew how to help you through it."

As I entered into the wilderness, I saw a gentle, young male lion laying on the grass. "Blessed are you among all woman, and blessed is the fruit of your womb," he said, calmly. "And how is it the mother, of my Lord, come to me?" I slowly sat down, and I let my brown hair lay across my shoulders. My green dress lay down as well as I sat up. "How can this become of me, since I do not have a man?" I asked, so suddenly. Putting my full love and trust, into the lion's gaze. "I am only but a virgin, a pure maiden of heart and beloved by you of my soul, my mind, and my strength." He replied, "I'm sorry I took your infant away during proposal beforehand, I thought you were ready, but alas you were yet too young." He replied, softly. "I'm sorry I have made you suffer a great deal, and now that you are ready and Gaston is ready, I bless you as you both shall live and have as many children, as many as the stars in the sky. Peace be with you, my daughter, you shall give birth to your firstborn son. You shall call him, 'Peter Emmanuel', which means, 'I will always be with you'. He said, nuzzling my face. I stood up gracefully as Gaston approached the woods. "I am the handmaid of the Lord, let it be done unto me, according to they word." I replied, crying with joy as I hugged him. "God bless us, everyone!" For a long moment, I felt I was still in the forest, but it was only a vision. I woke up thinking it was so real, and it was because I was pregnant myself. I got out of my bed and heard a cry. "Isabelle! Isabelle!" Gwen cried, as she opened the doors. "Its coming, its coming, the baby's coming!" I put her into my bed and worked on the delivery, it was hard work and pain for over six hours of labor. Then around the time Le Fu found us, he helped me further into Gwen's delivery. Half past seven, in the evening, Gwen finally stopped crying and her baby boy was born. "Gilligan Buck Le Fu jr," said Gwen, crying joyfully. "Oh, Le Fu, he looks just like you and I'm so happy, you're my husband and the children's father! What would I do without you?"

When morning came, Le Fu and Gwen took the "Time Traveler's carriage" and took the family to Auradon. Bernard was starting to evacuate the city with the villager families. After every last person, even Belle and Adam, Gaston, Bernard, and I were the only ones left. "You are not leaving until you have proposed to her, Summa is a coming in!" said Bernard, as he and Gaston came in the village. "What's your catch, well my boy, you are going to become a father after you are wed to Isabelle, you are to become her husband this summer at the Summer Sun celebration in Auradon. You will have an Adam and Eve child each in around Christmas. A huge cabin that Isabelle has bought, along with a lake and the hundred-acre woods to share with you with! Good luck!" Bernard welcomes Isabelle from her broken down cottage. "Well, no use in putting up this bad boy together," I said, as I packed my things on Fledge. "So…what's cooking? What's new that I haven't noticed this week?" Gaston smiled, as he placed his hands on my gate. "Isabelle, I have everything in the world I could ever need except…children. And to have little adorable children, I need the love of my life, Isabelle, I might be able to fix this little misunderstanding…" he started to say. "If…" I blushed, and tried to get out of the gate, but he shook the gate. "If what?" I asked, smiling. "If I went to the well to wash our clothes, and I do so, so early on Monday morning?" He frowned, "What? No!" he replied, gaining on me. "You're stalling, my little maiden. If…you marry me!" I gasped in excitement, "Oh…do I deserve you, Gaston? You deserve better than me, you don't deserve to have a pregnant courtship woman, and the love you lost because of anger and you caused murder that never happened between you and the beast." I replied, opening the gate and it broke off. "Unless…since I broke of the gate of separation, I have been wanting to say, 'Yes' to you, in proposal in all of my precious…little…life! Of course, I'll become your equal and sweet, adventurous, motherly, little wife."

Gaston twirled me around in his arms, and then he smothered kisses all around my cheeks, my hands, my lips and…including my pregnant tummy. "Come, my darling, let us return to the land of no worries." He replied, swooping me into his arms, as he lifted me onto his horse. He mounted behind me as we rode away off into the sunset, the portal of a Peaceful Paradise. "Hakunna Mattatah!" When we returned, I went with him to Belle and Adam's coronation about three days later. Belle and Adam had a son, Benjamin Adam. And so, Gaston and I went to take a long ride home. I rode as fast as I could, until I could feel the sense to coming home after a long war. I came to a huge cabin beside a large lake, that led out to the ocean. Gaston was amazed, and he raced me up the stairs, as we made it into our cabin. Next thing you know, we are hunting in the woods, fishing at the lake, singing our romantic duets, and cooking in the kitchen preparing for our new life. When our wedding came, we had a large ceremony at St. Cecelia's in the woods, a church near our home, oh how I loved it when Aslan's castle was near us. And later we had a ball, we waltzed in "Mother Earth and Father Time" dance. But the most fun part, was the reception of a few villagers and the Gaston family reunion at our cabin.

I was dressed in my long sleeve white, blousy shirt, my red woman's vest, and I had my red shorts on. I had at least 10 dragons hung on my wall, several stags as well as 2 bears. I sang my own version of "Gaston" and he gladly joined in as the first family entertainment in the year 1991 in the summer after I turned 20 years old. We danced on the tables, even though we weren't drunk, that didn't stop us from having any fun. We didn't drink wine or beer, but we were having a blast. Gwen decided to correct Le Fu in spelling our last name right. "G-A-S-T—I believe there's an O-N—because I've literally spelled it out before, because I'm an English literate. And I've spelled it out, correctly before!" she sang. "Gaston!" I stood up and dueled Gaston on the tables, and he hugged me singing in a duet, "I use antlers in all of my decorations!" sang we. "Gastons!" Then a little after that, when everyone went home, I was cleaning up from the party. "There's no need for you to do that, sweetie," he replied, pulling me to the chess table. "Come and play checkers with me. With the chess game board, we don't have to play the traditional way." I assumed why he wanted to do this before bed, "Okay, I'll play one game before bed, and that is it! Because I am pregnant, so much in love, and I am tired!" I replied, straight. "You listen to me, Gaston, no more wars for you, we are so done! Have a Happily Ever after. Unless Aslan calls us otherwise. Now, begin." After a while that he knew I was winning, he had very few pawns. And then before he moved a pawn, he came over to move up to spoon me. "You're move, darling, come on. We don't have all night!" I replied, stalling him. "I'd like to get some rest before we have all day tomorrow to play and sing if you want to."

Chapter Six

It's your Move, Checkmate!

Gaston made most of his moves, but his eyes didn't lead to the game, but he was too focused on Isabelle's creamy skin and her rosy, red lips. "Oh, what am I doing, this is preposterous!" I left the game unfinished, which now means he has to finish it. "I don't want to be queen. I don't want to be a princess. I would rather be a fighting, hunting, duchess of Gaston Manor. I want to have my husband sit by the fire, I want to either rub his shoulders or sit in his lap, letting him kiss me to wherever it pleases the both of us. While we someday watch our little, adorable ones play with the dogs…and we'll have six or seven!" I replied, as he guided me up to the stairs. "Six or seven dogs?" he asked, leading me into bed. "Now, let's go to bed, my sweet. My little wife, my sweet little general!" I crawled into bed, "No way, strapping boys like me! They'll look like you, but they'll become noble and kind scholars and rulers like me." I replied, cuddling next to him. "And can some of those six or seven children, be sweet and tough girls, some littler maidens that look like you, will be strong, passionate warriors like me? I'll say, maybe four girls." I smiled and kissed his lips. "And three little boys, for me?" I replied, tickling my fingers up his chest, to his chin. "I'll call them Peter Emmanuel, Edmund Gaston, and Albus Dumbledore." I replied, getting to sleep. "And we'll have Malissa, Lilliana, Susan, and Lucy! That's settled then." Gaston kisses me once more, as we cuddle together for our peaceful, night's rest in our cozy, cabin paradise.

"The end shows a new beginning, to be continued."-Isabelle Gaston, Mother Earth.


End file.
